


Family of Choice

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realises he loves Hermione as if were his sister when her parents refuse to forgive her for erasing their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family of Choice

Harry realises he loves Hermione as if were his sister when her parents refuse to forgive her for erasing their memories. They say they understand and yes they appreciate it kept them safe but they can't forgive her. Harry thinks they will calm down and Molly makes her strong cups of tea and says it takes time. They don't change their minds though. For four years Hermione sends them cards and presents through the year, always with a note of her address, and nothing ever comes back. When Ron asks her to marry him Harry thinks that will push them into action but it doesn't. It outrages him. He would give nearly anything to have his family and they are just throwing their own daughter aside. He thinks about visiting and giving them a rather large piece of his mind but Hermione would hate that so he doesn't. 

Harry realises Hermione loves him as if he were her brother when she asks him to walk her down the aisle with a watery smile. He realises he should have realised a lot sooner. Of course, he agrees and feels honoured and then frets and wonders if she asked her father at all and maybe Arthur would be a better choice. It may be his son she is marrying but somehow Harry feels out of place, too young. Hermione, of course, knows and slaps him upside the head with his morning newspaper and points out everything they have been through together. There could be no one else, she insists. Then she spends a good five minutes staring at his kitchen table as he tries to work out how to respond before she looks at him, defiant. Even if her father did come back into her life she would have Harry because Harry never left. There are a lot of things he could say to that but he decides to go with just getting up and going to hug her instead. He heard someone once say friends are the family that you choose and that feels right.

Harry worries about his hair and what people will say when the wedding day comes. He worries about being Harry Potter and he worries about normal things like if it will look weird, as Hermione will be so much taller than him in heels. He confesses all of this to a nervous Hermione to try and make her smile as they wait to go down the aisle and Hermione has to hold his arm to keep herself upright. He smiles, crooked and honest, and stops caring about what other people think because Hermione is happy and that is what matters. Despite what the newspapers say he doesn't worry about being left out or being left behind. They are family. Ron, Hermione and Harry. To the world the connection is Ron and Ginny when the time comes but to them it is Harry and Hermione. The Weasleys chose Harry. She is the family he chose for himself.


End file.
